This invention is directed to a method of treatment of third spaced fluids, materials, or both. More particularly, this invention is directed to a method of treatment of third spaced fluids or materials, wherein a non-sulfonamide loop diuretic medicament is administered that addresses increased vascular permeability after identification of an adverse factor resulting in third spaced fluids or materials.
Sulfa/sulfonamide compounds in medicine are a diverse class of compounds having a sulfonamide group (RSO2NH2, where R is an organic group). Compounds having a sulfonamide group attached to them have been used for various medicinal uses in humans as well as animals. These compounds are most frequently used as antibiotics and diuretics in humans. Because of their ease of manufacture, cost, and widespread use, healthcare providers readily use them.
As with any medication, there are adverse considerations that have to be taken into consideration when using the sulfa/sulfonamide compounds. These adverse considerations may not be apparent to the patient, patient family, care givers, providers and manufactures of the various medications at the initial time of manufacture, consideration of treatment, initial treatment, or ongoing treatment. Recent evidence surrounding the use of sulfa/sulfonamide compounds indicates there is an association with Drug Induced Hypersensitivity Syndrome (DIHS) in some individuals.
Due to the association of DIHS with sulfa/sulfonamide compounds, ethacrynic acid, as well as ethacrynate sodium, has been used for quite some time as a loop diuretic with research beginning in the late 1950s. Although ethacrynic acid and ethacrynate sodium, which are non-sulfonamide based medicinal agents, have adverse reactions associated with them, they have not been associated with DIHS to the extent that the sulfa/sulfonamide compounds have.
Despite these advances, problems remain. Specifically, the art currently overlooks that there are many causative factors that contribute to increased vascular permeability, which causes third spacing, that are not due to hypersensitivity, but are the result of contributory factors or side effects associated with these sulfa/sulfonamide compounds. Furthermore, these contributory factors are not limited to sulfa/sulfonamide compounds as will be discussed elsewhere.
Similarly, the indications within the art currently for ethacrynic acid and ethacrynate sodium is limited in scope. More pointedly, current indications of the commercial formulations of ethacrynic acid and ethacrynate sodium are limited to various forms of treatment of edema, and thereby overlook indications for the treatment of third spacing of fluid or materials, which are resistant to known diuretics. These deficiencies in the art have resulted in the continued treatment of patients with medications that are unnecessary and potentially harmful to the overall wellbeing of the patient. As such, a need in the art exists to address these deficiencies.
Thus it is a primary objective of this invention to provide a method that improves upon the state of the art.
Another objective of this invention is to limit the number of medicaments a patient is exposed to.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a treatment that provides the possibility of cessation of treatment.
Another objective of this invention is to treat and remove the underlying offending agent.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide an agent that does not contribute to the activation of agents that restore homeostasis, including bradykinin, complement cascade, histamine, and related mediators, in patients which in turn contribute to third spacing of fluid or materials.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.